Light's Weapon,Darkness' Hero
by BeLLe ELLe PoTTer
Summary: What happens when a seven year old Harry Potter meets the Malfoys. Darkness ensues. Dark!powerful!harry. possible HPLV.
1. Meeting the Malfoys

Chapter 1 – Meeting the Malfoys

"BOY! WE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FREAKISHNESS! GET OUT NOW!" Uncle Vernon yelled, ignoring Petunia's whispers to quiet down or else the neighbors will hear. Harry afraid of being beaten again ran out the door knowing that his "loving" relatives will expect him back home by nightfall.

He ran along the pavement, tears pouring down his beautiful face. His killer curse eyes blinked violently wondering why these awful things always happened to him. He wondered what we ever did to warrant such harsh treatment from his relatives. But what always worked him up was that his neighbors and some of his teachers saw the signs and scars of abuse but never did anything to help him. In his anger and sadness he never noticed another boy in front of him and as he walked ahead, they collided with the other boy on top of him.

"Don't you watch where you're going!" exclaimed the boy, with an arrogant, haughty voice, showing no sign of offering his hand to Harry to help him up. Harry pulled himself up, heaving as he was sure that he must have bruised a rib or two. As he raised up his face the platinum haired boy's face softened a little at seeing the tears still wet on his face.

The other boy pulled out a handkerchief, from his expensive trousers and gently wiped the tears away from his face.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a gentle voice as if Harry was about to cry again any second.

"Y-Yes," he said, shakily, not used to such kind treatment.

"Where are my manners, my name is Draco Malfoy," he said with his arrogant voice back into place but a little more kindly than before.

"My name's Harry," he responded in his soft musical voice.

"Well then Harry, my family and I are new to this area and I wondered if you wanted to come inside for a snack, and meet my parents?" Draco requested. Harry simply nodded his head. Draco turned on his heel and walked down the path to his house, while harry followed. Harry stared at the house – no mansion that is until Draco hustled him.

"This is our summer home, we don't come here very often but mother felt that we needed a change in scenery," Draco explained. He wrenched open the doors and Harry was greeted to the sight of the elegant entry hall leading to the main living room.

"Father, mother, I brought home a guest I hope you don't mind though you did tell me to make friends," Draco said to his parents in a polite voice.

Harry straightened up at his announcement while Draco's parents introduced themselves as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy in a cold, frigid voice.

He shot them a sweet smile and said with a slight bow, "Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, my name is Harry Potter."


	2. Joining the Family

**AN: This is the second chapter of my first story so review people!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Joining the Family.

Tension was so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife. And in this case the knife happened to be Draco Malfoy as he rounded on Harry and exclaimed," YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE HARRY POTTER!"

And Harry of course had no idea why the reaction to his name was so great and stated simply,"It's just my last name why does it matter so much?"

"WHY DOES IT MATTER SO MUCH!" Draco ranted," OF COURSE IT MATTERS!"

" , do you not know what is the significance of your name?" Mr. Malfoy questioned.

"No, its just my name, everyone has one," Harry responded nonchalantly.

"Well Mr. Potter, what can you tell me of the magical world?" Lucius asked, evidently picking up on Harry's cluelessness. Harry stared at Mr. Malfoy, surely he was joking when he asked that question after all everyone knew that magic did not exist.

"Nothing, magic isn't real," Harry replied,seeing that was clearly waiting for his answer.

"Well don't you know how you got that scar on your forehead?" he further interrogated Harry.

"Of course, I know how I got the scar on my own forehead. I got it in the car crash when my parents died," he replied, getting used to this strange questioning.

Narcissa gasped and commented to Lucius "What a scandel!Harry Potter not knowing who he is,and the truth of his parents' death."

"Indeed Narcissa," he replied.

"Well , I think I will enlighten you," he said turning away from Narcissa. Lucius explained to Harry about the magical world and the meaning of his name, and his parents' death.

Harry stood shell shocked but everything was believable, he could always do things the other children can't, and it would explain his relatives' insistence that magic didn't exist.

Lucius however did not once lie to Harry, he even admitted that he was one of the followers of the man that killed Harry's parents but Harry could not muster the strength to hate the blonde man, after all he was the one to explain to him about the magical world and Harry was a logical boy, it was a war and both sides believed in different things. From Lucius' speech, he gathered that the Light wanted muggleborns and purebloods to mix and live peacefully with each other, whereas the Dark side wanted the muggleborns out of their society mainly because they knew that the muggleborns were bringing their traditions rather than adapting to the magical world's traditions.

Lucius also explained that when muggleborn lines and pureblood lines intermixed then the line was weaken magically because the muggleborn lines held no power that you were born with meaning that muggleborns could never be an animagus or a metamorhmagus and the children of these pureblood- muggleborn unions had a less likely chance of developing these talents.

Harry, personally, agreed with Lucius. His explanation of the dark was logical and smart.

At the end of it all, Narcissa tightly hugged Harry, after all it was a lot for a seven year old and her maternal instincts called out to her. Harry gasped and swallowed a scream and the tight hold, after all bruised ribs and tight hugs did not mix.

Narcissa released him, afraid that she might have hurt him.

"What's wrong Harry?" Narcisss asked.

"Its my ribs," he said, fear and embarrassment, evident in his tone, after all he didn't want these nice people to find out about his abuse.

Narcissa gently raised his over sized t shirt up and gasped which was echoed by her husband and son's own gasps of surprise.

"Who did this you my dear child?" she asked and without his permission she whipped out her wand and began healing him after casting a diagnostic charm.

"My relatives," he answered slowly, afraid that the anger on her face was directed to him.

After having a silent conversation with Lucius, she asked,"Harry after seeing this mistreatment and neglect by both the light side and your relatives, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join my family?"


	3. Welcome to the Family

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who has read and reviewed this story. Sorry for the long wait but school's a killer. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 3

"Y-you w-want be to j-join your f-family?" Harry stuttered out. After years of abuse, he could not believe that anyone would willing take him into their family.

"Of course. Draco, here, as much as he denies it, he has always wanted a brother and Lucius and I have always wanted another child," Narcissa said gently, obviously attempting to not scare Harry. Draco, however was oddly silent. While he always wanted a brother he had grown accustomed to not sharing his parents and was not sure how to feel about this new development.

Harry thought about it and the longer he thought the more appealing the idea was to him. After all these people were the ones who could save him from the Dursleys and even if it turned out that they didn't like him, they didn't look like the kind of people that would kick him out or abuse him however there was only one thing holding him back from saying yes.

And that something was Draco. After seeing how he had reacted when Harry had revealed himself as Harry Potter, one would think that Draco would make a lot of noise but instead he was doing the opposite. He did not think that Draco was a quiet child and this was certain bigger that the fact that he was Harry Potter. He knew that if Draco had agreed or was even angry, he would have shouted by now. So this left one other option the boy simply didn't know what to feel. Anger?Excitement? Nervousness? Happiness?

Harry looked at Draco's confused face. And said," I will stay but only if Draco allows it. I don't want to be the reason why he might suddenly dislike his parents."

Draco stared at Harry's avada kedavra eyes for any signs of ingenuity but he he detected none. After some time, Draco turned away from Harry and said to his parents," I have always wanted a brother and this may be my only chance...So welcome to the family Harry," he said to Harry with a big grin on his face.


	4. A Malfoy perhaps

**A/N: My chapters are kinda short but I am trying to make them longer. Please review :)**

_Italic- Spells_

Chapter 4- A Malfoy perhaps

That night, Harry never bothered to return to the Durselys, after all there was nothing there he wanted, except for revenge of course but that could wait until he was older. As he lay in bed, he thought about what had happened a few hours ago. Lucius had taken the time to explain to him about the war properly, Dumbledore and Voldemort. Lucius did not lie or hold back the truth, he simply told Harry the plain, hard, cold, truth. He personally agreed with the dark side's opinion but with some adjustments. After all mass torturing, while it will instill fear from both magical and muggle folk would attract the notice of the more powerful muggles and they many begin to figure out ways to thwart the dark side.

Lucius did not only talk about the war but he explained basic things that children growing up in the wizarding world would know. He even gave Harry a book that should teach him about all notable past and current event, inventions and people.

He had also explained a ritual that while it was forbidden, it was perfect for Harry. The ritual would change the blood in his body to match Lucius and Narcissa'a so should anyone perform a _Parentus_ spell on him, it would show him as a legal child of Narcissa and Lucius. However the ritual did affect his physical appearance. It would not change his looks completely but Lucius had informed that should he choose this, that while resemblance to his birth parents may still show, it would not be enough to connect him to the Potters. Lucius had also mentioned that the adopting process was highly painful for him as his internal and external body would change. He had also said that any magical gifts that he possessed would not be lost instead he might gain some from the Malfoy line.

He rolled about and snuggled in the silk sheets in his bed. Narcissa had already assured him that the room he was in now and the rest of the wing would become his. Harry was worried about what Draco might think until Narcissa had kindly told him that Draco already had two wings of the manor for himself.

Harry continued to think and had decided that this ritual was the best course of action. Even if his physical appearance will change, it would only be for the better and if he was to leave behind his old life he'd rather leave everything behind. He didn't ever want to be associated as the dorky, freak kid with glasses.

The last thought to run though Harry's mind was to tell his _new parents _about his decision.


	5. A Potter no more

**A/N: I hope everyone's enjoying the story. And please review!**

Chapter 5- A Potter no more

" HARRY POTTER SIR MUST GET UP!" was the first thing Harry heard as he awoke. Only to see a house elf. It really was a good thing that Lucius had informed him of these creatures or else he would have been screaming his head off.

He rolled out of bed and quickly showered and changed into some robes that he elf had laid out before disappearing.

He quietly padded down to the dining room, where he saw the rest of the Malfoy family dining.

"Good morning," he said to them.

"Morning Harry," they chorused back at him.

He quickly took the place that Narcissa indicated and slow began to eat. Halfway through his breakfast he declared," I have made a decision. I want to the ritual."

"Very well then, after breakfast, we shall all depart to the ritual chamber and begin. It is a long process and very draining," Lucius replied, sipping on his morning earl grey tea.

-After breakfast-

They all rose from the table and Harry unknowingly clinged to Narcissa as they made their way to the ritual chamber. The chamber was designed to withstand large amount of magical discharge making it perfect for rituals.

Lucius it seemed had already drawn the runes on the ground and was busily positioning everyone, telling them what exactly they had to say. Harry was placed in the middle with Draco, Lucius and Narcissa encircling him.

And without further ado, Lucius started the ritual.

"With mind, body and spirit,I claim this child as my son!" Lucius chanted, repeating the line three time and after the last one he slashed his palm allowing the blood to flow down the grove, dug into the ground leading straight to Harry before passing the ornate dagger to his wife.

"With mind, body and spirit, I claim this child as my son!" Narcissa chanted repeating Lucius' actions before giving the dagger to her son who repeated the process and flung the dagger to Harry as he was to far to hand him it and was not allowed to break formation.

Harry caught the dagger and chanted," With mind, body and spirit, I accept the claims as son and brother. I will be known as Hadrian Raven Malfoy!"

At first, Harry felt no pain and was about to ask his parents if he did something wrong, when the pain kicked in.

He felt his blood boil and body reshape. In his agony, he fell to the floor, spasming as the pain refused to subside. When at last the pain became too much and he happily fell into unconciousness.


	6. Hadrian Raven Malfoy

**A**/**N: Okay, well this is my sixth chapter and I do hope that all my readers are enjoying this story. As for the word count I can say that for now the chapters may be short but later on it will lengthen. Anyway enjoy :)**

Chapter 6 - Hadrian Raven Malfoy

The first thought that entered Harry's mind as he woke up was to shower.

If it wasn't for all the pain that he had just experienced he might have laughed at his own thoughts but given the situation, Harry rolled out of his bed, wondering who put him there as he walked into the bathroom adjoining to his room.

Harry relaxed as the hot water ran down his pained skin, and twenty minutes later, Harry finally clambered out of the shower.

He had just finished dressing and was drying his face, when he looked into the mirror only to not recognize his own face.

He now had more feminine features with high cheekbones, longer lashes and rosy lips. His hair had tamed and was now flowing freely down his back in rich waves. His height remained the same which did not go well with him but at least he didn't have to wear glasses anymore. His sun kissed skin had changed to a pale complexion, and his eyebrows were gracefully arched.

His eyes however, gained a ring of silver around the pupil, a feature with which he was extremely contented with.

He compared his looks to that of his new parents and realized with utmost joy that there was no denying the resemblance between them. He truly looked like a Malfoy now.

Eager to see his family's reactions to his new look, he raced down the manor's stairways, ignoring the portraits that were shouting after him.

Entering in the sitting room, he cleared his throat loudly. At his announcement, three pairs of eyes snapped up to observe him. Narcissa was smiling like there was no tomorrow and Lucius looked on proudly that is until Draco screeched out," WHAT! I didn't want a sister. Look at him! He looks like a girl... nothing at all like me " he finished adding on the last part softly.

Deciding to test out his voice he said," You had better not treat me like a girl! and you should be happy we don't look the same after all I don't want to be confused with the mighty Draco Malfoy" His voice was melodious and took on a sarcastic tone at the end. To finish up his statement he shot a purely Slytherin smirk at Draco and laughed sweetly when he saw Draco spluttering.

His new parents gaze held pride and he couldn't help but smile at their affection, gracing them with his heart breaking smile.

"Now son," Lucius started," I am quite happy with all of your changes and I know that Narcissa here can't wait to steal you away to shop for your new wardrobe," he said shooting a grin at his wife, who simply glared at him," but for now we must get you trained, you know all about our past and present but you need to learn everything that a young pureblood would know before you go school, speaking of which even I am not sure that you should go to Hogwarts but on more current things your cover up story has already been made. Now listen carefully, and ask any questions you may have after I have finished. You and Draco are to poise as twins. At the time of your birth you were very ill and sickly,and in the pureblood community while no one speaks of it, it is well known that if a pureblood woman cannot successfully bear children that they were seen as a shame to their family. To protect Narcissa from the humiliation we hid you, just in case you were to die, then at least no one would know. However you miraculously survived to this age, and we had decided that this was a safe age to publicly announce your birth. "

"Any questions?" he asked, his oddly quiet children.

"Not at all father," they chorused smiling widely at each other.

"Well onto to other matters your scar, Hadrian, if anyone was to see it they would recognize you immediately. Luckily I have already researched a solution. A blood glamour" Lucius said seriously. The older man quickly explained it to him and he readily agreed to it.

Lucius drew a dagger from his robe and after explained to Harry what he was supposed to do, he gave it to the near eight year old. Hadrian quickly slashed his palm and dragged the bloodied hand across his scar, and muttered," Hanc abscondere!" forcefully. He repeated the latin word, seven times each time passing his palm over his pale forehead. Lucius silently handed him a washcloth and a mirror. Hadrian hurried wiped the blood away and stared at his face in the mirror, he hated to admit it but as the scar was no longer visible, he felt as though a great burden was lifted off his shoulders.

Narcissa looked at him, eyes full of pride and Draco's eyes was in amazement.

"Now son, we have other things to worry about, namely your former muggle family," Lucius pressed on. It was now obvious that he was trying to tie all the loose ends as quick as 's smile vanished at that statement and thinned his lips.

"I have already devised a harmless solution, harmless because if anything was to happen to them then people would go investigating and notice your missing presence, My solution is simple, I will lock away all their memories of you and will place a charm on them that will repel persons from asking them about you," Lucius explained.

Hadrian was confused at first as to why lock away the memories but then he understood. His father was giving him the option to seek revenge later and unlock their memories or let it go. While Hadrian wanted revenge, he knew it was pointless because it would leave room for error something he could not afford right now.

"Erase their memories, I don't ever want them to remember me," Hadrian said coolly. Lucius' eyes showed his pride at his son's decision and Narcissa and him promptly left to carry out the deed leaving Draco and Hadrian to each other.

**~~~~ THE DURSLEYS ' RESIDENCE~~~~**

Lucius and Narcissa walked straight up the Hadrian's old house and entered the house easily with the use of silencing charms. After three well placed stupefies, Lucius obliterated their memories of their nepew and cousin, after which Narcissa charmed them so that if any person be it magical or muggle decide to ask about Hadrian would find themselves asking something totally different.

And with that they left the too clean house and proceeded to their manor.

~~~~** MALFOY MANOR WITH DRACO AND HADRIAN~~~~**

While their parents were tending to the muggles, Hadrian and Draco used the one on one time to get to know each other like brothers.

Draco had even discovered that Hadrian didn't know about Quidditch and went on to explain the rules and his favourite teams making a grin on his brother's face to break out.

All in all the family of four thought that today was one of their best.


	7. Hogwarts or Durmstrang?

**A/N: Well I decided instead of writing about Hadrian from seven to ten I decided to do a time skip. I hope no one's upset but anyways enjoy :)**

_Spells_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

§parseltongue§

Chapter 7- Hogwarts or Durmstrang?

It was a few days after Hadrian had celebrated his eleventh birthday that he found himself in the middle of an huge argument between his parents. Narcissa it seemed wanted her both sons to attend Hogwarts, as they will be nearer to home but Lucius wanted his sons to go to Durmstrang, where they will be able to learn all the forms of magic that Hogwarts didn't allow, in order words Dark Magics.

Hadrian and Draco looked at each other amused that their parents were having this argument after all Hadrian and Draco had already decided that Draco would go to Hogwarts, and that Hadrian would go to Durmstrang.

After hearing the same dispute over and over, Hadrian decided it was time to inform his parents of his decision before Narcissa decided to throw things that Lucius.

"Mother, Father Draco and I have already decided this. He will go to Hogwarts and keep and eye on Dumbledore as well as reconnect with the pureblooded children that he has already met. I on the other hand will go to Durmstrang, the minute Dumbledore sees me, he will question about my life and we can't have Dumbledore poking his nose in unwanted places unitl I can properly defend myself something that I will learn at Durmstrang," Hadrian said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

His parents nodded at each other, in agreement at a last.

After his announcement, a long snake with green and silver scales spiraling around its body made its appearance known.

§Hello master§ the snake hissed, curling around his shoulders.

§Finally Tenebris, I thought you were never going to leave the sun room§ Hadrian hissed back, with a light chuckle.

The Malfoys had discovered that their blood adopted son was a parselmouth, shortly after his eight birthday, when the very snake curled on his shoulder had been given to him as a present. A week after he was given the snake, Hadrian became so attached that he had preformed the familiar bond, that had unexpectedly changed the color of his bangs to a beautiful silver. (He now had two silver pieces of hair framing his pale face)

Hadrian grabbed a quill and informed Durmstrang of his acceptance and Hogwarts of his decline. He sent of Hedwig, his snowy owl with both letters and leaned back on his chair, trying to finish his charms book.

~~scene break~~~

At Hogwarts,

Dumbledore was currently pacing in his office in a panic. He was just informed by Hagrid that Harry Potter was not with the Dursley family. He had gone himself and found this to be true. He even performed legilimency on the muggles but found no sign of the lightning bolt scarred child.

Then there was the issue of the second Malfoy child. The child's name had appeared out of nowhere. He didn't know what to think after all from what he knew of the Malfoys they would love to boast about their two children but only one was ever mentioned. But after this Harry Potter business, he was happy that the child declined the Hogwarts offer.

~~scene break~~

"So Harry," Draco said slowly," You will write to me about Durmstrang right, you know I wanted to go there if only to get away from Pansy."

Hadrian had allowed his family to call him Harry shortly after his ninth birthday. While he didn't know his birth parents he felt it was a nice tribute to them to allow only his closest family to call him that. Anyone else calling him that was a big NO!

"Well, Draco i don't know,"he said sarcastically," you might be too busy with your parkinson girlfriend."

"Harry! you know I don't like her! " he exclaimed.

"Relax Draco...I 'll tell you about Durmstrang," Hadrian said placating Draco.

After that conversation, the boys spent the rest of the day goofing off and talking.

**A/N: Ok, I know it's been a while since I last updated and I would like to apologize to all my readers who were waiting for an update. Also I know I didn't put in the scene in Diagon Alley but all i would have written would have been like canon except Hadrian. Many people may wonder about Harry's wand, rest assured he did get one but I chose not to write it, I may put a flashback instead later on in the story. And Draco's wand is the same from canon. **

**Also I am a slow updater, so don't anticipate any chapter updates very frequently and please review :)**


End file.
